Fear: Part 1
by vb455
Summary: Pitch has been defeated, however he was not the only danger. Something lurks in the dark, waiting for the chance to strike... Sorry if this isn't great as it's my first fanfic', but please feel free to comment/review on it! :) rated T to be safe for mild language in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Jack Frost leapt off the roof as ice dispersed from where he perched and formed a crystal like shimmer under the light of the man in the moon. Midnight. The Sandman would have started to spread his dream sand, to lull the children into a soft comfort. Jack gazed expectantly at the sky and was not disappointed by the strands of illuminating yellow - he had grown used to the sands as he jumped from house to house. Jack raised his hand and felt the grains isolate themselves from the others only to join back up once they had passed his hand. This was the only kind of light that gave him some kind of warm feeling inside; he could see why the Sandman gained joy from it.

_THE SANDMAN!_ Jack rushed to the clock tower, ice spreading each time he landed. He stared at the clock, trying to remember which hand meant what. It was... It was… "Come on, think!" he whispered, his voice full of frustration.

He didn't get why they had these kind of clocks since he always used an analog, but then again if he had used time back when they were the only kind of clocks around then he probably would have understood them. He cursed; why hadn't he ever paid attention to time? It was important.

He jumped over to a nearby ledge where he peered in through the window. It was a little boy's room filled with posters of what he assumed were football players. A football-shaped analog clock caught his time was 12:23.12:23! He was 23 minutes late!

Jack leapt from the window, leaving a glazing of ice on it and used the wind to carry him. He loved flying but he couldn't do it that much now that he was a Guardian and could be seen. He felt those icy winds filling him with momentum as he shot past the different assortment of houses like a bullet from a pistol. He made sure that the same wispy strand of sand stayed close to him as he followed it to the Sandman - Sandy for short! He slowed his pace as he saw the giant swarm of grains gather into a giant huddle, swirling, reminding him somewhat of a tornado.

He flew skywards right to the top where the Sandman was waiting. "Hey, Sandy, what's up?" Jack asked innocently.

A clock appeared above Sandy's head, formed from some of the sand beneath him. Jack was met with a questioning look.

"Yeah, sorry I'm late, I uh… kind of got caught up." Sandy gave Jack a dubious look, but this time there were question marks above his head.

"Hey, I'm busy too you know! Christmas is in less a week and I've got to make this place look like a winter wonderland!" Jack said defensively.

Sandy rolled his eyes and Jack found himself laughing. Sandy signalled him to follow as they raced along through the freezing winter air, but Jack couldn't feel the cold at all. They stopped on one of the flat roofs where two giant hairy yetis were standing next to a portal.

"You have gotta be kidding me!" Jack yelled, an impish grin on his face as he ran up to it. After having yelled back, "Are you coming?", he jumped in.

Sandy stepped peevishly down onto the rough surface of the concrete roof (probably an office block), and before he could even look back, was shoved into the portal.

**0000**

The silhouette of a dark figure stood watching Jack as a frown formed upon his face. Wait. No, not his. Its. A soft rumbling growl came from the creature as it watched Jack Frost standing over Pitch as he was sucked into the ground. The soft patter of small feet sounded. It turned to see its right-hand man standing there.

"Has it been done?" the thing asked. Its voice was gravelly and deep, as if it made the very room shake.

The man trembled. "Yes, my lord."

"Good," it growled and began too laugh. But not a hearty laugh, a laugh filled with darkness and evil.

The kind of laugh that makes your blood run cold.

"Let's see how they cope with this," it snarled.

**Thanks for reading this as it is my first fanfic'. Please leave comments, and I need to note that I do not own ROTG or any of its characters. Also, I'm hoping to do character descriptions in the next chapter. Improvement points are always welcomed!**


	2. Chapter 2

Jack's bare, unprotected feet hit the solid, glossy floor of North's workshop. Jack used his staff to steady himself and looked at the curved branch in appreciation. He couldn't remember where he'd got it from, but it was the source of his ice powers. He smiled as he felt the staff grow chilly against his pale skin and stepped to the side, just as Sandy came flying through behind him.

Sandy rolled across the floor, sending North (who had just come in the room) onto his back like a skittle. Jack struggled to help up Sandy who then brushed himself off, which Jack found strange since he was practically made of the fine grains of sand and therefore accumulated no dirt whatsoever.

Standing next to each other, Sandy came up to the belt of Jack's light brown trousers, which he always rolled up to his calves. Sandy wore what looked a bit like a bathrobe and had a golden glow around him.

There was a sudden shake as the two yetis slammed onto the ground behind them, causing Jack to stumble. He blew his soft, light grey hair out of his face as he watched the giant, clumsy creatures slipping around as they tried to lift North up, gripping him by his tattooed arms.

"Quite the entrance Sandy, as always!" North chuckled "It's good to see you, my friends! And Jack, I trust you are preparing for winter. Since, you know, it's in five days!"

Jack couldn't help but notice the fact that North seemed to doubt that he had been preparing. Technically he had been doing his job, but then again North probably wouldn't count throwing snowballs and making people slip over on the smooth iced pavement as work. But seriously, that was what he loved about winter. "Hey! I have been getting ready," he said. "Just ask Sandy!"

They turned and saw that he seemed to be playing a game of rock, paper, scissors with a yeti. The yeti began to argue that Sandy was cheating with some disapproving moans. However, Sandy tried to say that scissors beat rock by showing a rule book that was clearly wrong. The game was ended with the yeti walking off making annoyed sounds.

"Right. Well… moving on," North announced rearranging his giant red fur coat and was given a shrug from Sandy who got up and walked over.

"Now, I was hoping that everyone would be here by this time, but I'm sure they will all be here shortly so we'll begin."

Jack followed North, putting one hand in his blue, frosted hoodie pocket and gripping his staff with the other. North shoved a great big pair of double doors that were made from ebony and decorated with carvings of christmas trees, families sitting by the fire, stacks of presents and (Jack's favorite) a snow covered house surrounded by pines. The doors opened revealing what was within. Jack gasped.

There were stacks of toys everywhere he looked: wind-up robots with intricate keys slotted neatly into their backs that could dance and sing, silken-furred bears with smiling mouths and gleaming black currant eyes, musical instruments just waiting for the first note to be struck. Rows of soldier-like dolls in satin dresses and tiny collars of frothing lace. Wooden animals carved from some unknown grain that glowed in the richest of colours. Gadgets and gizmos, the gleam of oiled machinery that did bizarre things that no child had ever thought of, mountains of spell-wrought gifts stretching on into the shadowy depths of the cavern. Puppies bounced around chasing kittens and, one in particular, tugging at the bell adorning an elf's hat with tiny white teeth, playing at being a wolf.

Jack ducked as a boomerang flew over his head and stared at all the bright assortments of objects. He tore his eyes away as he heard North begin to talk.

"So as you can see we are nearly finished, just that pile to wrap!" he boomed, his face very proud. "And then we can ship this pile into the loading bay where we will put them in my sack."

Jack looked over and his jaw dropped. What he had thought to be a wall was in fact a pile of wrapped presents that filled half of the room, a great mass of shimmering colour that glittered in the candlelight like ice.

"So as a result, I will be busy for the rest of the week and I thought it would be good if we could exchange gifts now." He announced this expectantly.

Using sand, Sandy created a bag which he dug his arms into.

"Sorry. I didn't know and, well...I don't have them on me," Jack said guiltily.

"Not to worry, Where are they?" he replied, his voice light and kind.

"Well they're at my hous-"

"You have a house!" North said, surprised.

"Yeah. The people who used to live there abandoned it, so I took it since there was no one who owned it." Jack replied

"Well then, lets go!" North grinned.

They turned and saw Tooth standing there.

"Aha," North declared. "Any sign of bun-"

Tooth collapsed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rise of the Guardians**

**Fear part 1** Chapter 3

WARNING

**This part contains jack/tooth moment since they seem to like each other in the film.**

Jack darted forwards using the air like a catapult to fire him towards her. He just managed to catch her in his arms before she could slam against the marble floor.

He looked at her soft rosy face and the feathers that made up her hair. There were green ones, like the blooming green fields he had seen in the times that he had traveled around the land, yellow ones, reminding him of the sunflowers that emerged from the comforting grass only to blossom out towards the invigorating sun and blue ones, that made him think of his favourite snow days and icy sled trips down rocky mountains that had not been tamed. She was pretty, he had to admit. The way she gave him butterflies every time he saw her.

Those purple eyes stared up at him.

"Jack?" she said sounding confused.

"AHH!" Jack yelled in surprise dropping her onto the floor.

North stifled a laugh while sandy tried to stop a grin from spreading across his face. Tooth got up using her wings to fly over precariously stumbling every once in a while.

"Tooth! What happened?" North said concern etched upon his face.

Jack stepped over his face resembling the maroon shade of North's coat.

"I...I…" Tooth mumbled, distress sounding in her voice.

Jack could see that she was clearly extremely shaken up from whatever had happened and dropping her had definitely not helped. He felt guilt spreading inside him, like frost, and making his heart feel heavy.

"I was traveling out-" Tooth began after having calmed herself. "-But I had forgotten to tell the fairies about one of the teeth and I couldn't disturb them because they were all out collecting in a neighbourhood."

"The same neighbourhood?" North asked dubiously.

"Hockey match." Tooth said dismissively.

Sandy nodded like he understood and could relate, which Jack found strange, but then again the guardians had been living for hundreds of years Which they had been spending learning about the earth(rather than spending it flying and causing havoc,to a certain point) so they probably had a wider understanding of the world.

"Please, continue" North said his, voice completely serious.

"So I flew back and picked up the tooth, and since I wasn't to far away from Bunnymund's land I thought I would pop in and he could get us here faster since I was ten minutes late."

Jack just caught the quick smirk that Sandy gave him, and scowled.

"I was about to go in through the tunnels when I saw…"

"What did you see?" North asked gripping to every word she said.

Jack looked at the other two and saw that he wasn't the only one leaning in and listening intently.

"P...Purple mist" she stuttered

North stood up straight while Sandy looked stunned.

"It's back?" North asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"What?" Jack asked clearly not following everyones thoughts. "Pitch?"

"No" North answered flatly. "something much worse."

"They've taken Bunnymund North." Tooth said in a warning voice. "They tried to take me too."

"How did It know? We kept it quiet, the only ones that knew…" North trailed off.

"What?" Tooth asked

"Lock down the factory" North said to a yeti standing by the door "We have been betrayed."

Sandy made question marks appear over his head.

"Thats a point Sandy. Wait, no remember. We changed the plans at the last minute thats why you weren't attacked, they expected you to fly here, not go through the portal. Oh its good."

"What is!" Jack yelled, frustration getting the better of him.

There was a knock on the door.

**Thank you for reading, please review, I will try to update as soon as I can and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rise of the Guardians**

**Fear part 1** Chapter 4

WARNING: I will swear in this chapter but it is only once.

"Too late." Tooth's voice sounded fragile like glass, fear threatening to shatter it.

Jack looked around at the three faces he knew so well, the usual cheerful grins full of fun and merriment ,that lit the room like a roaring hearth, were replaced with terror. Looking at them now they seemed so powerless and surrounded, as if the shadows were reaching out for them, their silent dagger like claws closing in. When Jack looked at them they seemed cold. But not the good kind. Not the kind that woke you to a day free from school and open to fun. Not the kind that made you grab your coat and wooly mittens, only to step outside plunging your hand into the fresh sheet of crisp snow and roll it into a tight package to be received by your friend's face, burning red from the cold. Not that kind. The kind that makes the harsh winds blow you to your knees and fill you with hopelessness. The kind that has been known to paralyze people as the fiery embers within them turn to blackened Jack didn't like it.

"We need to go." North shouted

"Now!" He yelled when no one reacted.

"But North what about th...the presents!" Tooth said worriedly, still dazed with disbelief.

A shatter sounded behind the doors along with the sound of banging.

"Don't worry about them just go" He urged

Sandy gave a panicked look as if to say where.

The window shutters began to shake and the banging became more frequent.

"Jack" North said franticly.

Jack jumped at his name being mentioned.

"You have a house, right. Is it safe?" North asked hurriedly

"Yeah,I guess." Jack said, his mind wasn't good under this kind of pressure "But how do we get there?"

As if on queue North walked across the room,his boots making a loud clumping noise barely audible over the constant banging around them, and after taking off his glove yanked on a lever. The floor under where the presents were stacked began to lower. Small chutes rose out of the floor and the elves and yetis began sliding down them.

"That goes down to the ground floor, well it's more of a cave, but anyway that is where the presents will be along with all of the factory workers and of course my prized sled." North said as he pushed a number of different buttons "It is completely impossible to get there from the factory unless your me, because it is fingerprint sensitive." North wiggled his fingers. "We have exactly 1 minute and 24 seconds before the chute closes, so, lets go."

Jack found himself being pushed down the shiny red tube before he could say bon voyage. The ability to scream, he thought, had left him long ago, yet he could not deny the fact that his own screams filled his ears. The only things he could think about were, the red tube that seemed to get bumpier and bumpier, the sudden drops that literally terrified him and the words aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!

By the time he finally felt the hard ground on his back, he was only capable of saying one word.

"Fuck!" Jack yelled.

"Thank you for your intelligible insight Jack." North said sarcastically as he got up and he brushed the dirt off his coat.

He sighed as he looked at the pile of unwrapped presents in front of him.

"And we were hoping to have the day before christmas eve off! Sorry lads looks like there won't be a tequila Tuesday after all."

One of the yetis gave a moan then wandered off.

"Ah well come on, round this corner."

Jack noticed that familiar swirling glow. A portal.

"Okay Jack, you think of your home and then jump right in, I trust your familiar with the rest."

Jack looked back at the rest of them behind him and then jumped in.


End file.
